Two Heads Are Not Better Than One
Two Heads Are Not Better Than One is the second episode of Dustin 11. Plot The team is flying in the spaceship Dustin: What do you do for fun around around here. Rex: Eat. Dustin: Isn't there a bathroom in here? Conner: No. Dustin: But I really gotta go. Rex: Then Go. Conner: Where do you wanna go? Dustin: You don't get it.I gotta go to....uh...the think tank, the log cabin, the johny on the spot, the oval office (meaning the toilet). Conner: Oh, you mean the toilet, we don't have toilets in spaceships. Dustin hid behind a door in the ship and started peeing.The spaceship electrocuted and they crashed on a swampy planet. Conner: (looked at the spaceship engine) Oh, the engine's all blown!! It'kll take all day to repair it. Dustin, this is all your fault. Rex: That round thing on top of your shoulders, you don't seem to be using it for thinking. Dustin went for a walk Dustin: I can't believe I was dump enough to pee in the spaceship. A strange voice echoed from somewhere Straneg Voice: Well, you know what they say, two heads are better then one. Dustin: You are a genius, but where does one acquire a second head. Strange Voice: Well, you could go to the "Forbidden Magical Swamp of Stay the Heck Away". Dustin: That sounds inviting. Strange Voice: There is a reason they call it that way because it's forbidden to enter ever. Dustin: (remained Silent) Strange Voice: Fine, go straight, then make to lefts, then you'll see a sigh with some graffiti on it then you take dirt road, and then you'll reach the swamp. Dustin: Thanks. Dustin arrives at the Swamp Dustin: I'll just go inside the swamp and come back out.Just keep it simple. Dustin goes in the swamp and comes back out Dustin: Hello, second head. Second Head: My name is Mr.Two and keep your filthy hands off me. Dustin: Wow!! You're really smart. Mr.Two: Indeed!!! Dustin goes back to the team Dustin: Hey guys, meet Mr.Two. Rex: Freaky. Conner: Am I dreaming?! Dustin begins acting awkward Rex: What are you doing? Dustin: (sufficates himself) HELP ME!!!! Conner: I think his second head is controlling him. Mr.Two: You bet I am!!! I am going to take over his body!!! Rex: In your dreams.(grabs second head and tries to detach him from Dustin's body) Mr.Two: You can't detach me from his body.Mwahahahahaha!!!!! Strange Voice: Take him to the magical swamp!!! Conner: We haven't got much time before Mr.Two takes over Dustin's body. The team arrives a the swamp Rex: Let's do this!!!(throws Dustin into the swamp) Conner: Dustin, are you alright? Dustin comes out of the swamp Dustin: That swamp water tastes real bad. Conner: Dustin, you've got an elbow leach. Dustin: WHERE!!!WHERE!!! Rex: Where do you think. Conner: I've fixed the ship.We'd better be going. Dustin: I'll say. The team leaves the swampy planet Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Dustin 11 Category:Dustin 11